


[Podfic] Mastectomy

by arouraleona



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Body Image, Dropbox streaming, F/M, Mastectomy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Seduction, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arouraleona/pseuds/arouraleona
Summary: A podfic version of my earlier two-shot, Mastectomy:What if the mystery of Levy's shrinking bust is easily answered, but somewhat tragic? This is sort of a shout out to all the women (some I know, some I don't) who struggle with scars (such as those that come with mastectomies and other surgeries) and their sexual identity. To women who sometimes forget they are beautiful. Levy (Ga/le) Enjoy.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Levy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mastectomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020341) by [arouraleona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arouraleona/pseuds/arouraleona). 

> Hey! This is chapter one of Mastectomy, one of my favorite fanfics that I've written, and the second podfic I've done. I'll try to do chapter two by the end of this week. We'll see. Please be somewhat kind with reviews, but please do review? I'm trying to play with this and get a bit better! I'm having fun messing with it. 
> 
> Alright. Bye!

Mastectomy

Streaming and Download [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w0s07jsf5xgjcc3/Mastectomy.mp3?dl=0) via Dropbox (9.68 MB)

Length 00:08:44


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel is confronted by Levy in the streets of Magnolia, learns something new, and responds appropriately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took absolutely forever. A combo of me having the longest allergies in the history of ever, because I am apparently allergic to everything in the US? Like... who knew? I'm from here! But you go away for a few years and come back and BOOM, sniffles for MONTHS. And it just doesn't sound good on audio and I am NOT good enough to make it go away, also I wasn't living alone before, so I didn't get much time to myself, but now I am! I'm considering doing some of my longer stories as well. Not sure if I will. I'm really enjoying this, though, so I might. 
> 
> Anyhow! Hope you enjoy this final bit. Something happened to my mic about halfway through. Gets echoish. Sorry, again, not good enough yet to fix it. Also at one point there is a weird distorted sound. That's my cat. You can barely hear it, and you absolutely can't tell its a cat, but it IS my cat, lol. She was being a giant pain in the ass. 
> 
> With love, AL.

Mastectomy: Epilogue

Streaming and Download [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v4j7gv0kf9kxsfh/Mastectomy%20epilogue.mp3?dl=0) via Dropbox (12.8 MB)

Length 00:12:38


End file.
